


Anunciação

by juliacalasans



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Sad Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: "Tchau, mamãe" disse o menino ao sair pela porta. E o mundo foi todo cinza.





	Anunciação

**Author's Note:**

> Baseada em Anunciação, do Alceu Valença.

— Tchau, mamãe — disse o menino, ao sair pela porta.

E no girar da máquina de lavar roupas, no barulho da água correndo sobre as vasilhas, no observar silencioso do sol pelas janelas, no caminhar pelas ruas que lhe abraçam em sufocamento, a mãe espera, e imagina, e sofre, e morre. Cada barulho de riso, de choro, é um tiro em seu coração; enxerga neles o menino, tão doce, tão novo, tão fresco, entregue nas garras de um mundo que não se apieda de ninguém. E sente saudades. Tantas…

O relógio do trabalho ri de si em cada tiquetaquear, e às vezes pergunta, naquele tom dos malditos, por que tanto se preocupas, mulher? O suor gelado que escorre na pele é a resposta que dá seu mau pressentimento. Não se mede sensações; apenas mergulha-se. E o afogar é um ato de coragem suicida, uma prova de fogo, o trocar das peles de uma cobra. Sobreviver e ficar mais forte.

Cinco anos se passam antes que o finalmente chegue oito horas da manhã. Nenhum cliente. Está tudo tão morto, tão estranho… As mãos tudo tocam, punindo e procurando, descontando no esperar das coisas a sua própria aflição. Assassina-se um lápis, tortura-se uma borracha, e um calendário chora pelo amassar das folhas — é 7 de abril de 2011!, grita em seu epitáfio —, mas não há morte o suficiente para aplacar o sadismo de uma tragédia anunciada.

As pernas tremem até que as coxas peçam socorro, e nos caminhos que os dedos fazem pelas madeixas, é como se um terremoto ali se instalasse. O dia é claro lá fora, a luz macia, o céu azul como um mar aberto, mas tudo o que os olhos da mãe veem é cinza. Cinza de agonia, cinza de lembrança. O tempo se arrasta tal como lesma e deixa para trás o seu rastro, até que tudo explode; e não há tempo o suficiente para nem sequer uma respiração.

A TV é o cavalo do apocalipse; traz a desgraça quando chega o patrão, tantos minutos depois da hora, e a liga para acompanhar as notícias de um dia como qualquer outro no bairro do Realengo… A mãe não esteve lá para ouvir o barulho dos tiros, mas sente cada um deles em seu coração quando lê a legenda que dança na tela. Letras inocentes que, sozinhas, não dizem nada, mas combinadas, são como a aurora dos tempos.

E a mãe corre. Mal sente os próprios pés, ou o cansaço que seja, pois só vê o menino. Vê o menino brincando em seu quintal, o vê cantando, o vê brincando entre as roupas penduradas, o vê crescendo, amando, sorrindo, o vê em seus braços, como um bebê e como um adulto, e seus olhos sangram. Não mais do que o chão da escola de Realengo. Não mais do que o menino, caído em meio a tantos outros meninos. O mundo é cinza, salpicado de vermelho; o mundo é uma queda livre.

Não escuta o próprio grito. É como estar submersa pela água em processo de sufocamento; as vozes são ruídos e o ato de respirar é como engolir mil facas. Tudo o que sente é o menino. Seu menino. Em seus braços. Pela última vez.

Ainda o vê em seus olhos, porém. Revive, todos os dias, a despedida que se configurou, no distorcer do destino, como as últimas palavras trocadas entre ambos. E culpa-se, sempre, pela falta de uma resposta. Que triste despedida é o silêncio! Seu Menino merecia a vida; e por que não pode o mundo ser apenas justo para variar?

— Não se demores, menino. — Imagina-se dizendo, como se aquilo fosse consertar as coisas; como se sua boa vontade fosse o suficiente para interromper o fluxo do mundo. E ainda espera escutar, em todas as noites, os sinos da porta indicando a chegada de seu bem mais preciso. Ainda espera… — Meu coração sempre sofre na tua ausência…


End file.
